Foop
Foop is the wind spirit that, along with Moop, can call forth Pretty Cure's upgrade accessories and they later serve as the power sources for Cure Bright and Cure Windy. She appears in episode 24 with Moop and has some connection to Kaoru. She can also channel her power through Choppy to allow Mishou Mai to transform into Cure Windy. She always ends fer sentences with "pupu". Foop is light pink-white colored with dark purple eyes and curled outward ears with lilac heart between them and a blue orb at the tip of her tail. She does not have legs or feet, resembling a spirit-like creature. On her forehead is a pink swirl. History Foop along with Moop originally came from the Fountain of Sky. When Ms. Shitataare destroyed their Fountain, Foop along with Moop search for survivors. When they go into a forest where they see the fountains guards Michiru and Kaoru. A tree starts to fall nearly crushing Moop and Foop until Michiru holds the tree for the two to fly away. The sisters notice something but leave it and walk away. Foop appears along with Moop when Mishou Mai and Hyuuga Saki restore the Fountain of Sky. They are timid at first and only shown to spy on the girls and follow them back to the Land of Greenery, but soon come to live with Hyuuga Saki. They are somewhat mischievous and wander off at times, causing problems for Saki and Mai. After the last episode, all the mascots can live with Mai, Saki and Michiru and Kaoru too. Relationships Moop and Foop are somewhat mischievous and fascinated by the Land of Greenery. They wander off at times, which causes trouble for their companions. Both of them live mostly with Hyuuga Saki, but sometimes with Mishou Mai. Moop: Foop is almost always seen with Moop. They seem to be very good friends. Kiryuu Michiru and Kiryuu Kaoru: Both Moop and Foop have a connection to Michiru and Kaoru. It is revealed that these girls spared them and saved their lives once. Moop and Foop both believe these girls to be good people. Trivia *Foop is one of the few mascots capable of flight. The rest being Flappy; ball form, Choppy; ball form, Moop, Syrup, Chiffon, the Pickruns, Chypre, Coffret, Potpourri, Cologne, Sharuru, Raquel, Lance and Dabyi. *Foop along with Moop, Tarte, Chypre, Coffret, Potpourri, and Hummy have no other form. *Foop and Moop seem to know about Flappy's crush. *Foop, along with Moop, are the very first mascots that have no legs. Gallery Official Profiles Splash.Foop.MovieProf.PNG|Foop's profile for the Splash Star movie. Foop.DX2.PNG|Foop's Profile for Pretty Cure All Stars DX2 Jhjkhkjhukhu.jpg|Foop's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Chara_ss_yose_04.png|Foop's profile in precure-allstars.com foop.newstage2.jpg|Foop profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi Moop, foop.png|Foop together with Moop and the Splash Commune on the Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi website New.Stage2.Foop.Concept.PNG|Foop's full concept for New Stage 2 Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star characters